


Your One True Love

by queenofdeansbooty



Series: Marvel Angst Bingo 2018 [11]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Forced Marriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2020-01-05 16:28:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18369776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenofdeansbooty/pseuds/queenofdeansbooty
Summary: Thanks to you being the daughter of a duke, your parents and Thor’s made an arranged marriage between you and the demi-god. However, he’s not the brother you’re in love with.





	Your One True Love

“You don’t know how excited we are for this wedding tomorrow night,” your mother, the Duchess of Asgard, gushed to Frigga and Odin.

“We’re glad our son finally gets to be married to the girl he loves,” Frigga smiled. “Isn’t that right, Thor?”

“Couldn’t be more correct, mother,” Thor smiled at her before looking over at you. Your gaze wasn’t on the older brother, in fact, it was on the younger one who sat across from you. As much as you wanted to love Thor the way your parents wanted you to, you couldn’t find it in your heart to do so. All your love has been taken by Loki, the true bearer of your heart.

1 month ago, your parents decided, along with Thor’s, that you were to be married to him for the sake of Asgard. Everyone knew that Thor would someday be King after his father dies, and he would need a Queen to rule by his side. That woman would be you. Being the daughter of the Duke, they thought it was a perfect match to have two sides of the royal family come together and wed.

Little did Thor to anyone else know, you were in a secret relationship with Loki. It started a few months before your parents decided to have an arranged marriage for you and Thor. No matter how much you tried to persuade them to go for the other brother, they didn’t want you being afflicted with a Frost Giant.

Loki even talked with his parents, but Odin never saw eye to eye with his youngest son. For the past month, it has been nothing but dinners and alone time with Thor. He was a very nice man, and if the situation was different, you could love a man like him, but the entire time your mind was filled with Loki. You didn’t have the heart to tell Thor you didn’t love him, but on some level, you thought he knew.

Whenever you passed Loki in the halls, every single time at family dinners, you’d sneak longing looks at Loki, wishing you were with him. There was something about the adopted brother that you loved so much. Maybe it was because you related to him in more ways than one. Maybe it was because you were there for him when no one else was. Or maybe it was because with one look, he could send you on your knees without a second thought. Loki held so much power over you, that you’ve tried to picture a life without him in it but couldn’t. If being married to Thor meant being closer to Loki, then you’d do it.

It wasn’t fair to the true Asgardian, but there wasn’t an easy way to let him down. It’s not like you could turn him down, you didn’t have a choice in the matter. There was a sinking feeling in your gut that told you if you backed out of this wedding, you’d never see Loki again which is the only reason you’re going through with this in the first place.

“Loki, are you alright? You hardly touched your food,” Frigga nudged her youngest son.

“Why should I be at this stupid dinner? It’s not even for me,” he said a little too harshly. He looked up to meet your gaze but quickly looked away. He saw how much pain your eyes held, and staring at them for too long would cause him even more.

“We should be going, it’s getting late,” your father said, wiping his mouth with a napkin before standing up.

“I do think Y/N should stay here for tonight? You know, get used to sleeping with Thor as they are to be married first thing tomorrow morning,” your mother whispered to the Odinsons, but you heard.

“Wonderful idea,” Odin nodded in agreement. “Be here first thing in the morning. We shall get started right away.”

“Will do,” your mother said before walking over to you. “Y/N, honey, you are staying with Thor tonight, and we will see you tomorrow morning.”

“Do I have to?” you asked in a whisper, not wanting to offend anyone.

“Y/N, you know the rules,” your father scolded you.

“Fine, I’ll stay,” you sighed, looking over at Loki who was already staring at you.

“See you in the morning, sweetheart,” your father smiled before leaving with his wife.

“Off to bed you two,” Odin commanded of you and Thor. “You have a big day ahead of yourselves.”

“Of course, Father,” Thor said before putting a hand on the small of your back. He led you to the door that led out of the main dining hall. On your way, you passed Loki, and the whole time, you couldn’t stop staring at him. The urge to jump into his arms was too great, but you knew you had to resist. It killed you knowing he was also in pain. He loved none other the way he loved you. This was hard on him as much as it was on you.

“In here,” Thor said as he opened his door for you. Walking inside, you looked around at the room you’d be staying in for the rest of your life.

“Let me talk to my mother about some nightwear you could use,” Thor said, leaving the door open. “I will be right back, Lady Y/N.”

“Okay,” you whispered, watching him leave. This was going to be a hard wedding to get through, especially since Loki would be Thor’s best man. You wanted to cry, to yell, to curse your parents for picking the wrong brother when you heard a knock at the door. Looking up, you saw Loki standing there. It took 3 easy steps to get to him, and you were in his arms, breathing in his scent.

“Oh, Loki I don’t want to go through with this tomorrow,” you said, holding him close to your body.

“Then don’t,” he said, making you pull away from him.

“What do you mean?” you asked, staring into his blue eyes.

“Run away with me. We could go anywhere in the nine realms. Just you and me. No one would have to know.”

“You’re forgetting Heimdall. There isn’t anywhere we could go that he won’t find us. If I left, it would mean a worse punishment for both of us. I couldn’t do that to you,” you sighed, placing your hand on his cheek.

“Seeing you get married to my brother will be one of the worst things I have to watch,” he spoke softly, leaning into your touch.

“If only my parents knew you like I did. I’d be getting married to you instead of your brother.”

“I’ve never cared for anyone like I care for you,” Loki sighed deeply.

“I love you so much, Loki. Please don’t ever forget that. I may be marrying your brother tomorrow, but you will always have my heart,” you spoke the truth, leaning up to kiss him. Loki gripped your hips as he pulled you into his body, kissing you back with so much passion. His lips felt like home to you but remembering what Thor said before he left caused you to pull away.

“Thor will be coming back soon. If he sees us, we could both be in a lot of trouble,” you muttered against his lips.

“I will be back in the morning. Sleep well, my dear. I love you,” he said before kissing your lips once more. Just like that, he was gone.

* * *

“There, you’re all finished,” one of the female servants said as she finished lacing up your corset.

“Thank you,” you smiled, watching her leave. It was wedding time, and as much as you hated it, you had to go through with it. Picking up the hem of your white wedding dress, you walked to the door just as it opened to reveal your father.

“Ready darling?” he asked with a smile.

“Yeah,” you nodded, taking his arm that he offered you. He led you to the ballroom where everyone that was important was waiting, wanting to see the wedding of the century. The music started which gave your father the signal that he needed. Pushing open the door, he entered the room with you next to him.

All eyes were on you, but yours were only on Loki. He looked very dashing in the suit his mother made him wear. His eyes widened a bit when he saw you, enthralled by your beauty. As you made your way down the aisle, your heart beat faster with every step you took. When your father let go of you, Thor took your hand and helped you up to where he was.

The wedding was no beginning, and the officiator started speaking. The whole time, you couldn’t focus on what he was saying, just that Loki wasn’t the one standing in front of you. The part you dreaded the most came, and Thor grabbed the ring that Loki handed to him. Your sister handed you the ring that was meant for Thor.

“Lady Y/N Y/L/N, do you take Thor Odinson to be your husband? To have and to hold, through sickness and in health?”

Looking at Thor, you stared into his eyes, wishing you could say no. The only way you’d get through it is if you looked at Loki. Sliding your gaze from Thor’s to his brothers, you sent him a small smile before speaking.

“I do,” you spoke softly before looking at Thor. He slid the ring onto your finger to continue the process.

“Thor Odinson, do you take Lady Y/N Y/L/N to be your wife? To have and to hold, through sickness and in health?”

Thor stared at you, knowing exactly how you felt about him and his brother. Last night, when he was finished talking with his mother, he came back to find you and Loki talking. He heard every single word the two of you said, and when you both kissed, he knew marrying you wouldn’t be fair to either one of you. Why should he take away his brother’s happiness for some arranged marriage? Thor will find another suitor, but his brother may not. He knew what he had to do and would take any and all blame for it.

“I don’t,” he spoke, causing everyone to gasp in surprise. Shock befell your features, not knowing why he did this. Loki was just as shocked but curious.

“Excuse me?” Odin sputtered in surprise.

“I’m sorry, but I don’t want to marry you,” Thor said to you before moving out of the way. “I want Loki to marry her.”

“Thor, what are you doing?” you asked just as everyone let out an even louder gasp. Odin was befuddled, but Frigga just smiled.

“I heard you and Loki last night,” he whispered to you. “You two deserve each other.”

“Brother…” Loki trailed off.

“I do not wish to marry Lady Y/N, but for my brother to marry her instead. They belong together, much to your displeasure. Brother, you should be up here, not me,” Thor said, giving permission for you and Loki to be together. Thor moved away, pushing his brother to stand next to you.

“He’s already given us permission. I’m already in enough trouble as it is. I want everyone to see how much I love you,” you said to the God, pulling him down by his tie. He met you halfway and kissed you, showing everyone in the room just how much he loved you. Some people were happy about it, others not so much. It didn’t matter because now maybe no one will ever try and separate you and the love of your life again, even if it means you have to live somewhere else.


End file.
